<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飛翔蒲公英 by Hoyuki_catboat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641089">飛翔蒲公英</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat'>Hoyuki_catboat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - World War II, Character Death, Gen, Memory Related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>飛機搖搖晃晃，機艙外砲聲隆隆，但是這些都不是費里亞諾害怕的原因。<br/>就算跳出機門，他仍然掛念大海另一頭，那才是他的恐懼。</p><p>☆</p><p>我會去找你，不論你是生是死<br/>我會在你身邊，笨蛋弟弟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy &amp; South Italy (Hetalia), 伊兄弟, 伊雙子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*劇情大綱請無視史實正確性，細節參照The Longest Day、Band of Brothers、A Bridge Too Far</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在雲層上端滑翔，飛機一點也不平穩，搖搖晃晃的；艙內每個人的心情也是如此，上上下下、起伏不定。<br/>緊壓住左手顫抖，旁邊伸過來另一隻不屬於自己的手放在上面，轉頭一看，對上蔚藍色雙瞳。<br/>坐在身邊的青年給他一個陽光般笑容，似乎一點也不緊張，仍像平時訓練那樣開朗笑著。坐過去一點的另一位青年戴著印有紅色十字的鋼盔，對這副與機內氣氛違和的笑臉搖了搖頭，還嘆氣一聲。<br/>感覺到嘆息，蔚藍眼青年乾脆張開雙臂，攬住身旁兩人。</p><p>費里西亞諾‧瓦爾加斯在好友的關切動作中，心情穩定下來，手也不抖了。</p><p>艙外傳來轟隆隆聲，大家從小窗看向外面，雲層在聲音響起同時閃了好幾道光芒。</p><p>雷聲？<br/>所有人第一個想法。</p><p>但是那顯然不是雷聲，機艙門旁邊的紅燈亮起，班長要他們起身準備，飛機也在此時穿過雲層，往下飛行。</p><p>一陣天搖地動。<br/>地面探照燈連同炮擊子彈一起打上來，飛機更加不穩定，所有人緊緊抓住繩索仍然站不穩。</p><p>費里西亞諾在劇烈搖晃中，仍想盡辦法在身上點出一個十字，並默念祈禱詞。<br/>其他人在猛烈炮火下大聲叫喊要駕駛員讓他們出去。<br/>他聽到後面藍眼青年轉頭過去喊了什麼，然後回來靠在他耳邊喊：我們地面見！</p><p>門邊綠燈亮起。</p><p>他跳了出去。</p><p>順著地心引力下降，似乎聽見了，從大海另一端傳來思念的聲音，帶著他的噩夢，連同狂風一起將他吞噬。</p><p>『我不想再看到你！』</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>校園那一角擺了那個攤位，在總統決定參戰後，第一天即人滿為患。<br/>大學一年級的費里西亞諾在下課時路過，張望一下又離開。</p><p>教室裡，坐在角落明顯被孤立的兩個人正輕聲交談。</p><p>「路德！菊！」<br/>聽到好友的聲音，兩人抬頭露出笑容：「嗨，費里！」<br/>「我剛剛聽說班上有超過10人跑去簽名了，你們呢？」費里西亞諾坐到兩人旁邊，將手上一疊厚厚書籍散在桌上。<br/>「我們……」德裔生與日裔生互望一眼，皺起眉頭，意裔生在一瞬間似乎明白了什麼。<br/>「不會吧？應該不會拒絕吧？」他握住兩人的手，只得到搖頭和嘆氣。<br/>「我哥哥就被拒絕了。」路德維希‧拜爾修米特語氣滿滿的力不從心。「我叫他今天別來上學，不然他一定會跑去那邊大鬧。」<br/>「現在這種時候，我們這樣的人還是低調一點好。」本田菊無奈笑笑。</p><p>費里西亞諾不能理解，雖然祖籍是敵對國家，但他們在這裡土生土長，已經是本國人了，為什麼還要區分？路德維希和本田菊都有想要效忠這個國家的意思，為什麼不能成全他們？<br/>兩個朋友在他面前強裝無所謂笑容，他感到不忍心。<br/>「我……我出去一下！」</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾‧瓦爾加斯回到家時，晚餐正好上桌。對於最近年輕人正在瘋的招募活動，他感到不可思議。<br/>「我們班上有一半的人去報名了，真是愚蠢！」他用叉子捲起意大利麵條，比劃幾下才送入口裡。「說什麼為了國家而上戰場啦……那群笨蛋！」<br/>「咦……為什麼？」費里西亞諾停下吃麵，抬頭問道。<br/>「那還用說！為國捐軀……這種口號只有那些不用親自打仗的高官才喊得出來，騙騙那些什麼都不懂又空有滿腔熱血的人出去送命！命只有一條，很簡單就丟了，值得嗎？一點也不值得！」罵完，低下頭繼續吃。</p><p>他沒有看到爺爺和弟弟的眼神交流，也沒注意氣氛呈現尷尬的安靜。<br/>費里西亞諾想起自己房間書桌上，放著一張未到年齡者的報名同意書，已簽好監護人姓名。</p><p>「那些自願去當兵的人都蠢斃了。」羅維諾用叉子指向弟弟，「聽到了嗎？我不准你去報名，如果你敢，我們就斷絕兄弟關係。」<br/>「羅維諾。」察覺孫子說話有點過頭，爺爺輕喝一聲。<br/>「放心啦爺爺。」笑著拍拍弟弟的背脊，「這個跑一下就不行的傢伙怎麼可能當得了軍人呢？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「費里西亞諾！」</p><p>他趕到時，火車正要開，月台警衛攔住包括他在內沒有買票的人，不讓他們通過剪票口。<br/>提著大包小包的弟弟跟在迅速縮短的隊伍尾巴，快到達車門口了。</p><p>「費里西亞諾！你給我過來！」羅維諾用力大吼，弟弟聽到聲音，回過頭來看。<br/>他穿著卡其色背心，羅維諾想起來了，那天他們在路邊攤位看到這件背心，因為覺得非常順眼就買下來了，只可惜僅有一件。本來是兄弟倆輪流穿，到最後都讓給弟弟了。<br/>弟弟喜歡穿這件背心對他露出一貫傻笑，現在卻是滿臉做錯事被抓到的心虛神情。</p><p>「你要去哪裡？我說過了，不准你去！現在立刻回來，費里西亞諾！」</p><p>然後，他看見弟弟毅然轉頭，上了火車。</p><p>「費里西亞諾！我叫你回來，你是聽不到嗎！」</p><p>火車冒出汽笛聲和黑色濃煙，緩緩在鐵道上爬行。羅維諾終於衝破警衛防禦，在月台上追著火車裡的那個身影跑動。<br/>「停下！費里西亞諾，給我下車！」<br/>弟弟站在門口，背對著他，始終不肯轉身。車廂乘客紛紛好奇探出頭觀看這名青年邊跑邊叫喊。</p><p>「費里西──很好！」終於跑到月台最邊邊，不能繼續跑下去，他也放棄追趕了。「你走吧！乾脆就別回來了！最好不要再讓我看到你！滾得越遠越好！」</p><p>回應他的只有火車遠去的黑影和嗚嗚汽笛聲。</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>他在黑暗中安全踩到地面，花幾秒鐘確定自己還活著。上級給他們的任務，他成功了第一步。<br/>5分鐘後，將降落傘收進背包，本來想將它埋進土裡或丟到附近那灘水池中，但是他又想到傘的材質是最近缺貨而價格飛漲的絲綢，如果拿回國賣的話……<br/>前提是要他要能回得去。<br/>忙完了，蹲在原地藉著及膝高度草叢隱蔽身子，一動也不動仔細聆聽附近狀況，遠處有機槍和砲聲，但近處沒什麼特別的雜音。<br/>他忽然覺得有點累，靠在一棵樹下休息。</p><p>──這個時間，不知道哥哥在做什麼？<br/>搖搖頭，自嘲笑了一下，為什麼要想這些？哥哥不是說過，他不想再見到他了。<br/>可是，他好想見他。<br/>如果他帶著絲綢材質的東西回去，哥哥會原諒他嗎？</p><p> </p><p>附近一聲波動，費里西亞諾從冥想中猛然回神。<br/>有人在草叢裡移動的聲音慢慢靠近，他連忙抓起步槍，腦袋一片空白，因為他還沒完全準備好應敵。但也有可能是自己人，他強迫自己不將手指放到板機上，免得不小心扣下去。</p><p>「閃雷！」脫口而出，那是眾多確認對方身分的方法之一：口令配對。<br/>聲音靜止了。</p><p>沒回應，所以是敵軍？在哪個方向？他想轉頭察看但怕發出聲音，對方也似乎沉默了，兩人就這樣僵持著，有種看誰先動誰就輸了的感覺。</p><p>「……打電。別開槍，你先喊錯口號的。」<br/>「誰？」</p><p>對方終於現身，藉著微弱燈光和訓練出的夜視能力，費里西亞諾看到一張熟悉的臉。<br/>「阿爾弗雷德？」</p><p>「不是。」對方開口，聲音卻沒有好友的豪爽性。「我叫馬修‧威廉斯，是阿爾的雙生兄弟，你是瓦爾加斯對吧？我們見過面。」<br/>「呃……你不是阿爾？」他被搞混了，明明對方就長得很像他的同連朋友。<br/>「當然不是，我是他的雙胞胎。」不厭其煩再解釋一遍。<br/>「B連的？」<br/>「C連，我們見過面的。」見費里西亞諾還是一臉疑惑，他投降了。「算了，不期望你還記得。」</p><p>「你知道我們到底在哪裡嗎？」當兩人決定結伴去找其他人時，費里西亞諾開口問道。<br/>馬修也只是搖搖頭：「一團混亂的，我被拋到沼澤地，就是出發前中校一直叫我們要小心注意的地方。」沒淹死真是大幸。<br/>「你的槍呢？」他這才發現對方手上只拿著一把刺刀。<br/>「在水底。」</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>到自願選擇的單位報到第一天，一名蔚藍色眼瞳的青年跳到他面前自我介紹：「我叫阿爾弗雷德‧F‧瓊斯！你呢？你跟羅維諾長得好像，我還以為是他呢！」<br/>「……費里西亞諾‧瓦爾加斯。」怯怯開口。「你認識我哥哥？」<br/>「當然，我們同班嘛！不過他對我們報名參軍顯得很不屑，沒想到會讓自己弟弟來耶！」<br/>費里西亞諾低下頭沒說話。<br/>「喂，你還好嗎？」阿爾弗雷德伸手在他面前揮了揮，「如果不適應還是退出的好，傘兵訓練很嚴格的。」<br/>「不。」他抬頭，眼神堅定。「我沒事。」</p><p> </p><p>他一回神就發現自己自願加入傘兵訓練。他知道傘兵是什麼，訓練比一般陸軍嚴苛，而且將來一定在敵人的包圍下，孤軍奮戰，死亡風險比一般士兵大很多。<br/>如果是認識他的人聽到這個消息一定非常驚訝，這與柔弱的他一點也不相符。</p><p>但是他還是去了，只因為……只因為，他不想活了。<br/>真是個隨便又不真實的理由，但這是真的，他是真的……想去死。<br/>哥哥說，不想再見到他了。哥哥的那句話對他打擊很大，突然覺得一切都無所謂了，以後不管發生什麼事，都無所謂了。</p><p>可是，他並不後悔入軍，只要一想到兩位朋友望著募軍攤位渴望的表情，費里西亞諾就覺得來這裡是對的。在學校，路德維希和菊幫了他很多很多忙，自己卻只會給他們添麻煩，他只能用這種方式來回饋。<br/>希望他們得知消息時，不要和哥哥一樣反感就好。<br/>希望哥哥可以理解他，希望哥哥……</p><p>問他為什麼加入傘兵，因為他覺得想死也要死得有意義。<br/>所以他來了，然後遇見一個同校同年級生，就是阿爾弗雷德。還遇見了另一位同校已經畢業的學長，現在正在當醫生。</p><p> </p><p>傘兵訓練比預想中苛刻更多更多，幾度撐不下去，幸好有阿爾弗雷德在幫忙，總算熬過去了。<br/>阿爾弗雷德精力旺盛，就算長官要他們操練一整天，他還能在睡前活蹦亂跳逗人開心，加上個性隨和，在團內很有人緣，上至團長營長下至不同連的弟兄們，每個都認識他。</p><p>而他們的班長人也不錯，雖然對於訓練毫不馬虎，卻很照顧他們這些士兵。班長曾在西.西.里跳過傘，非常了解傘兵可能遇到的麻煩，對此加強他們訓練不足的地方。有時，也會說說他在那座島上的經歷。</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>走了一段路後，前面傳來腳步聲，兩人趕緊蹲下。<br/>不只腳步聲，還伴隨其他叮叮噹噹碰撞聲，那就像是有個人揹著滿身裝備跑過來──沒錯，跟他們兩人還真像。<br/>腳步聲停在稍微遠的地方，那人似乎在喘氣，呼吸聲有些明顯。</p><p>馬修拿出一個小東西，人稱『蟋蟀』，那是他們出發前，長官發給他們用來確認對方身分，是一個除了喊口號以外可以用的方式。他按了一下，發出 “ 咔噠 ” 一聲。<br/>對方停下任何雜音，四周一片安靜。<br/>緊接著，對方也回應了兩聲 “ 咔噠 ”，在兩人鬆了一口氣時走過來。</p><p>「冰？」費里西亞諾首先看見對方頭盔上的紅色十字。<br/>「費里？」對方也聽出聲音。「太好了，我還以為你們降落在廣場上。」<br/>「發生什麼事？」<br/>「我降落在聖米爾鎮，就是我們的目標。」冰拿下頭盔當扇子給自己一些涼風。「那裡有燃燒的教堂，前面一堆德軍，我掉到教堂後面，大部分人都飛到教堂前，我在德軍發現之前就跑了。」<br/>「阿爾呢？」沒記錯的話，冰的順序排在他後面的後面，費里西亞諾不禁擔心起排在後面跳出飛機的朋友。<br/>「不知道，一路跑來什麼人都沒有。」<br/>「這裡離聖米爾很近？」<br/>看表。「我跑了半小時，算近嗎？」</p><p>「你們同連？」馬修突然開口，冰才注意到另外有人在。<br/>「是，他是冰，我們排上的醫護兵。」費里西亞諾介紹。<br/>「喔，是學長嗎？」馬修想起阿爾曾經提起B連有位拿到醫生執照的已畢業校友。<br/>冰狐疑打量馬修幾下。「……阿爾弗雷德？」<br/>「……不是，我叫馬修，C連的。」<br/>「好像有聽過，他的兄弟吧。」冰東張西望一番，「我的東西都掉在教堂附近，你們受傷可能要自求多福了。」<br/>「槍還在，就好。」費里西亞諾安慰對方。<br/>馬修搖著刺刀微微苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>前面又出現兩個人，他們趕緊蹲下。這次換冰拿出小東西 “ 咔噠 ” 一聲，那兩人停下腳步，其中一個小聲說了什麼，費里西亞諾突然開槍。<br/>兩聲槍響，前面兩人立即倒下。</p><p>馬修有些意外看著他，費里西亞諾吐吐舌頭。<br/>「我對自己的射擊很有信心。」<br/>冰已經上前查看。「是德軍，你動作還真快。」<br/>「因為剛剛那個人用德語說了『那是什麼聲音？』。」<br/>馬修正要伸手去拿還有子彈的步槍，愣在原地。「你聽得懂德語？」<br/>「朋友教的。」</p><p> </p><p>「你跑了半小時，我們要走多久？」費里西亞諾邊問邊不忘記警戒四周。<br/>「一小時吧。」冰回答，然後他感應到什麼，舉起印著紅色十字的右手臂示警，他們再次蹲下。</p><p>「閃電！」 「打雷！」<br/>這次口號沒有錯，幾個人出現在樹幹後面。</p><p>「瓦爾加斯？只有你們嗎？」是班長，和數個不認識的士兵。<br/>「是，長官。」費里西亞諾有些好奇看著班長旁邊的那些人。<br/>「他們是101師的弟兄，真不曉得那些開飛機的到底在幹什麼，害大家散在各地。」他對自己的下屬冰微微一笑，然後看見站在旁邊的馬修。「……瓊斯？」<br/>「不是，長官。」費里西亞諾搶在對方開口辯解之前回答。「他叫馬修，是阿爾的兄弟，C連的。」<br/>「所以同樣是505團3營，我們的任務一樣，跟著我們走吧。」轉身面對其他人，「你們呢？」<br/>「我們必須趕到灘頭附近，長官。」其中一位回答。<br/>「知道方向怎麼走嗎？那就去吧。」101師士兵離開後，班長對他們點點頭：「跟我來。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天亮了，視野變得遼闊。<br/>踏入聖米爾鎮，遭燒毀的教堂就在眼前，幾個小時前，冰在那裡降落，藉著其他倒楣弟兄吸引德軍注意，他跑走了。如果沒遇到費里西亞諾他們，可能會繼續跑下去，然後遇上敵軍。<br/>現在，整座城鎮已轉為盟軍控制，到處都是激戰後的痕跡。似乎有人打掃過街道，除了磚頭沙石以外，放眼望去，在街上的人都是活的。</p><p>「嘿！兄弟！」一個人突然撲上本來應該一直透明下去的馬修。「見到你真好！聽說有人掉在沼澤裡被淹死，還有人落地之前就死了！幸好不是你……喔，你怎麼拿著德軍的武器？」<br/>「降落的時候掉到水裡了。」因為對方抱太緊了，馬修正在努力呼吸。<br/>「水裡？你降到哪啦？」<br/>「就是你說會把人淹死的沼澤地……」<br/>「費里？冰？」阿爾弗雷德放開差點窒息的兄弟，轉去抱住兩個朋友。「你們還活著！真是太酷了！我們飛出去的時候旁邊飛機大爆炸，把大家吹得亂七八糟，幸好我降落在營長附近，他剛好落在正確位置上。我們到處找人，老天，大家也太分散了吧！出現不同連不同團也就算了，居然冒出一堆101的！森林裡到處是『蟋蟀』聲，到最後只好用口號認人。」</p><p>見他說下去沒完沒了，一旁打從一開始就遭冷落的班長清清喉嚨引起注意：「瓊斯，請報告一下現況。」<br/>「啊抱歉，長官。」阿爾弗雷德到班長前面立正站好，一本正經開始口述：「如你所見，這城鎮已經成功得到解放，德軍在那裡（指著鎮外一個小山丘）集合，預計還會回來。2營營長和中校帶人過去了，我被留下來守城鎮。」<br/>班長點點頭，思考一下。「現在你轉守為攻，跟我來吧。」</p><p>班長先走，阿爾弗雷德在後面拿出一個上面畫有紅軍十字包包。「冰，這是你的吧？我在教堂後面找到的，為什麼會出現在那裡啊？」</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>今天是收信的日子，通常在這一天不會有任何訓練，有也只會是半天，為了讓士兵能好好讀信，一緩相思之苦。<br/>一群人站在訓練營前廣場等家人或情人的來信。</p><p>「瓊斯！瓦爾加斯！」郵務兵從箱子裡掏出幾封信。「你們的。」</p><p>費里西亞諾拿到3封，很開心拆開一看……是爺爺、路德和菊寄來的。<br/>「亞瑟那傢伙，又來了！」阿爾弗雷德只看了一眼封面，華麗的字母筆跡在眼前一閃而過，他拆也不拆就塞進口袋裡。「我才不要去給他管，在這裡就很好了！」</p><p>比他們年紀大上5歲的冰兩手空空走過來，發現費里西亞諾心情失落。阿爾弗雷德也注意到了，兩人對看一眼，坐到費里西亞諾旁邊問：「怎麼了？」<br/>「……不是哥哥寄來的。」</p><p>冰和阿爾弗雷德不約而同伸手安慰他。<br/>他們聽好友說了那個時候在月台上，費里西亞諾的兄長對著弟弟丟了一句狠話，讓他們這些準備上戰場的士兵們聽得冷汗直流。<br/>一開始，他們以為那只是氣話，沒想到羅維諾真的鐵了心，完全不跟弟弟往來。費里西亞諾每到放假也不敢回家，都是爺爺親自過來看他，爺爺也都盡量不說羅維諾的事情。</p><p>依照經驗，好友一定會難過一整天，難得休息的一天呢！為了安慰他，冰決定說說自己的事：「我有一個哥哥，他在太平洋。」<br/>故事成功吸引情緒低落的人，費里西亞諾抬頭仔細聽。<br/>「可是，他死了。我入伍前接到的消息。」<br/>「都沒聽你說過！」阿爾弗雷德睜大蔚藍色雙眼。<br/>冰只是聳聳肩。「接下來就很狗血啦，例如我決定當醫護兵，希望能救活更多人。不過我想說的是，他死了……那個人死了，我才發現他的存在對我而言很重要，我不希望很多人有跟我一樣的感觸。你們兩個的兄長都還活著，我很羨慕你們。」</p><p>「你們應該要好好把握。」</p><p>費里西亞諾點點頭。<br/>是啊，哥哥還活著，比什麼都好，不是嗎。</p><p>雖然阿爾弗雷德一臉不置可否。</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>他們在法國這裡已經待了快10天，幾天前從聖米爾鎮出發，路上有不少失散的同伴加入，不過到達下一個任務地點時，還是有超過一半的人呈現失聯狀態。</p><p> </p><p>所有士兵鬼鬼祟祟從樹叢裡探出頭，眼前是一條河流，上面有一座橋，橋對面有小鎮影子。風景怡人，和平又安靜，完全看不出來這座橋有沒有人防守。</p><p> </p><p>決定晚上行動，等到太陽一落到地平線下，第一波攻勢開始了。<br/>兩組人馬從左和右攻擊橋周圍和底下的巡邏敵軍，一批主力直接上橋，在機槍、子彈和砲彈中，一小撮人順利跑到對岸，找了掩蔽物躲藏，找時機往前推進。<br/>傘兵在與步兵交戰時，有自信能佔上風。<br/>前提是對手只是步兵。</p><p>當隆隆的運轉聲靠近時，所有位在最前面的人都愣住了。<br/>藉著月光和小鎮燈火，一輛巨大物緩緩從建築物旁駛來。他們不自覺握緊手上的步槍，他們唯一的武器，在這怪物面前，像極一根易碎的牙籤。</p><p>所有敵兵撤到大怪物旁邊，讓出空位讓它開火。<br/>橋中央立刻被轟出洞。</p><p>「X！他們要炸橋，為什麼不乾脆一點！」和幾個人一起擠在鐵桶後面，阿爾弗雷德在同伴耳邊大叫。<br/>「先退回橋邊。」班長扯開喉嚨對著其他人喊道：「先回去！所有人，先回去橋那邊！」<br/>「快趴下！」費里西亞諾一槍解決機槍射手，迅速臥倒。</p><p>砲彈落下，離他們僅幾步遠。在空檔時間，眾人起身往回跑。<br/>「馬修！」阿爾弗雷德瞥見雙生兄弟突然倒下，跑過去看望情況。<br/>「阿爾！快點過來！」費里西亞諾在前面用力揮手，緊接著又一個轟炸。</p><p>終於退回橋邊，阿爾弗雷德順利拖他兄弟回來。「冰呢？冰在哪裡？」<br/>醫護兵趕快來，在傷兵肩上血淋淋的地方灑了一些東西。</p><p>班長正在向營長報告他們遇到什麼：「是坦克。」<br/>「幾輛？」<br/>「目前只看見一輛，但房屋後面似乎還有……長官，是四號。」<br/>蹲在馬修身邊的費里西亞諾發誓他看見營長鬆了一口氣的表情。</p><p>「反坦克組上前！」營長喊了一聲，同時，引擎運轉聲也越來越近。「通訊兵，請求支援。」</p><p>「冰，馬修沒事吧？」費里西亞諾擔心地問。<br/>「肩膀中彈，暫時不會死。」醫護兵幫傷患包紥完畢，就接到一旁的召喚，跟過來的不只坦克，還有不少敵方步兵。「我得過去了。」<br/>「喂，你真的沒事？」阿爾搖了搖自己兄弟，一旁費里西亞諾嚇得趕緊制止對方動作。<br/>「沒事啦。」馬修勉強笑了笑。<br/>「對了，我們……」費里西亞諾看著眾人架好反坦克裝備，一臉擔憂。「我們反戰車武器帶得很少，要怎麼跟好幾輛坦克作戰？」<br/>「嘛，樂觀點想，幸好我們碰到的不是老虎和豹。」阿爾弗雷德檢查馬修確定沒事後，抄起步槍準備加入戰局，然後像是看到什麼，起身一半就頓住了。<br/>「如果我們也有戰車的話……」<br/>「喂，你看！」</p><p>隨著阿爾弗雷德手指的方向看過去，幾輛熟悉且親切的巨大身影出現在月亮底下的樹林後方。<br/>同樣都是大怪物，此刻所有士兵在看見對方出現時馬上跳起來歡呼。<br/>「戰車！是M4！」</p><p>「這是最好棒反坦克武器！」阿爾弗雷德吶喊道，抬起步槍跟著所有人一起讓開道路。<br/>盟軍戰車一脫離樹林，從上面紛紛跳下一群步兵跟在兩旁。費里西亞諾一眼看見車頂上沒有跟著其他士兵一起下車的機槍手，雖然月光下看不清楚樣貌，可以確定對方架好機槍正在瞄準。</p><p> </p><p>朝陽升起，除了零星的槍聲，一切歸於寧靜。<br/>營長上前握住還坐在裝甲車上的軍官雙手。「見到你們真好，謝謝。」<br/>「支援步兵是我們的任務。」軍官優雅下車，在對方鬆手後行了一個禮。「中校。」</p><p>站在成功擊退敵軍的橋邊小鎮裡，費里西亞諾和他的同伴們看著兩位長官寒暄。<br/>「就是他統率這些坦克的嗎？眉毛好粗。」<br/>「口音有點像英國人……怎麼跟著我軍一起出現呢？還是長官。」<br/>「阿爾，你怎麼看……阿爾？」<br/>原本應該站在旁邊的藍眼青年早不見人影。</p><p> </p><p>「天殺的！那個傢伙怎麼會出現在這裡？」<br/>臨時醫護室所有手邊沒在忙的人好奇望了望聲音來源處，沒想到除了傷兵哀嚎聲以外還出現其他異樣的激動吼聲。<br/>「阿爾，這裡離兩個灘頭的會師地點非常近，他會出現的確有可能……」<br/>「我就是在問，為什麼是那個傢伙和他部隊過來？坦克營那麼多，為什麼偏偏來的是他！」</p><p>循著聲音，費里西亞諾和冰也過來探望馬修，一進門就聽到阿爾弗雷德的抱怨。<br/>「那個營長……柯克蘭少校你們認識？」<br/>阿爾弗雷德別過臉拒答，所以由馬修回答這個問題：「他叫亞瑟‧柯克蘭，算是……我們的哥哥吧。」<br/>「哥哥？」<br/>還在訓練營時，費里西亞諾常常聽阿爾弗雷德抱怨他的哥哥亞瑟，沒想到居然是一個有地位的軍官。<br/>屬2師的坦克營，幾天前才在猶他登陸。</p><p>「他們的支援真是幫大忙了。」費里西亞諾對這些坦克兵很有好感。<br/>「不對不對！就算沒有他們們幫忙，我們自己也可以擊敗那幾輛坦克……！」</p><p>「的確呢，我們實在是太多餘了。」帶點英式口音的聲音傳遍馬修所躺的小隔間，語氣冷到令人寒毛直豎。「原來二等兵瓊斯可以只靠手上的步槍炸藥摧毀所有四號，那為什麼我們趕到時，瓊斯二等兵還在橋上跑來跑去？」</p><p>費里西亞諾、冰和躺在床上的馬修立刻舉手敬禮，阿爾弗雷德背對人家，動也不動。<br/>亞瑟‧柯克蘭朝他們點點頭，詢問馬修的傷勢後，站到阿爾弗雷德後面。<br/>氣氛僵硬，明顯是局外人的另外兩人馬上就溜了。兄弟份內的事還是交給兄弟解決吧。</p><p> </p><p>「戰場這麼大，能遇到親人，真的要感謝上帝。」冰有感而發，因為歐洲離太平洋距離很遠，而且他的兄弟已經不在了。<br/>「我看阿爾其實有些高興，只是在耍脾氣而已。」真羨慕他。費里西亞諾嚥下口水，沒有說出來。</p><p>冰拍拍他的肩膀。「費里，你哥哥不過是一時賭氣而已，等戰爭結束，你就直接跨入家門，他不會拒絕的，還會張開雙臂歡迎你。」<br/>他搖搖頭。「冰，從我加入傘兵開始，就打算死在戰場上了。」<br/>「別這樣。」冰拉住他的手，「我們去看戰車吧，大家都在那裡觀賞呢！」</p><p> </p><p>一走出醫療室門，那個人就站在台階下。</p><p>面對那張與他相似的臉，費里西亞諾恍惚了。</p><p>餐桌上，那個人大肆批評和嘲笑軍人。<br/>當親弟弟也加入時，那個人說出絕交宣言。<br/>只因為那個人訣別的一句話，他加入死亡率高的傘兵，忍受嚴苛訓練，然後被送至敵陣中，在重重包圍中殺出去，或者可能死在裡面。</p><p>可是此時此刻，那個人卻站在他面前，穿著不應該會出現在身上的步兵制服，非常突兀，卻意外適合。<br/>可能比弟弟還要更合適。</p><p>「費里西亞諾。」</p><p>被喊名字的人拔腿就跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>見鬼見鬼見鬼見鬼！他一定是連續行軍戰鬥好幾天都沒有休息才產生幻覺，甚至看到自己朝思暮想的人出現在面前！對，他一定是累壞了！<br/>費里西亞諾在井邊停下，拼命打水沖洗頭髮和臉頰，希望讓自己清醒一點。</p><p>他的手被握住了，連同杓子一起，才剛舀起的清水停在半空中。<br/>那個人就站在背後，他可以聽見呼吸聲，稍微急促些，顯然剛剛一路追過來的。</p><p>就算是幻覺，他還是想確認。<br/>「哥哥？」</p><p>「不然還有誰。」手一鬆，杓子掉回井裡。</p><p>冷靜一下，這一定是敵軍的騙局，要不然就是阿爾弗雷德的惡作劇。「這裡……這裡是美國嗎……」<br/>「你是跳傘跳昏頭了嗎？這裡是法國北部。」站在後面的人哼了一聲。<br/>「但是，不可能啊！哥哥怎麼可能出現在這裡？」哥哥應該在大海對岸陪著爺爺才對！<br/>「那你現在給我看清楚！」強迫眼前的人轉身面對，他緊抓著他的肩膀。「費里西亞諾‧瓦爾加斯！我是你的兄長，羅維諾‧瓦爾加斯！軍屬2師戰車營步兵，職別二等兵！」</p><p>費里西亞諾直接將心裡第一個想法脫口而出：「我也是二等兵耶！好巧，哥……欸？2師步兵？」<br/>「你是不會看師徽嗎？」羅維諾提起左臂讓弟弟看清楚上面的圖案。<br/>「喔真的！我是82師的！」費里西亞諾也轉動手臂。<br/>「我知道，人人都在談論的空降師，戰場的英雄。」語帶諷刺，但羅維諾的眼神充滿敬，及……失落。<br/>「啊……咦？」突然被稱讚，而且還是鮮少讚美他的哥哥說出來的，費里西亞諾臉紅了。「也、也沒那麼厲害啦……英雄……哈嘿……」<br/>「別笑得那麼噁心！」<br/>「好痛！」</p><p>還是和以前一樣的相處模式，嘻嘻哈哈好一陣子，費里西亞諾突然流下眼淚，在羅維諾愣住之下，撲上去。<br/>「我還以為再也見不到你了！哥哥，我好想你！」<br/>「喂喂，你……」<br/>「我一直以為你不要我了！哥哥，我保證回去之後我一定會乖乖聽話，請你不要趕我出去！求求你！」</p><p>羅維諾雙手在半空中頓住，最後還是抱住在懷裡大聲哭泣的弟弟，一手輕撫褐色髮絲。<br/>「是我不好，抱歉，我不該那麼說的。」臉埋進費里西亞諾的側髮，羅維諾在他耳邊開口：「我收回那句話，以上帝見證，我收回那句話！對不起，費里西亞諾。」</p><p>「見到你真好。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，打從他送走弟弟之後，就後悔了。<br/>他不該對著正要上戰場的人說出這種話，而且對方還是他的弟弟，他最重要的人。如果成真的了怎麼辦？如果，費里西亞諾再也沒有回來……<br/>他一定會愧疚一輩子！</p><p>爺爺知道這件事後，僅只是對自己的孫子嘆氣，沒有責備更沒有給他一巴掌。<br/>而羅維諾也知道自己錯了，但是他不想馬上寫信去道歉，因為他造成的傷害，不是僅僅幾封信就能化解。</p><p>他決定贖罪。<br/>於是他報名入伍，與弟弟坐上車的時間相隔一個月。</p><p>「我會找到費里西亞諾，並且帶他回來。」出發前，他對爺爺保證。</p><p>羅維諾得知弟弟加入傘兵，他也自願報名，只可惜，他們編在不同師。而且只過了一個月，他就因受不了訓練而退出。所以當戰爭即將開打，他們被送去英國準備時，他從爺爺那裡得知（羅維諾拜託爺爺不要讓費里西亞諾知道他的事）弟弟居然成為合格的傘兵時，簡直不敢相信。</p><p>從小到大，每次都是費里西亞諾被欺負，他這個做哥哥的跑去解救弟弟，沒有一次例外。對他而言，弟弟永遠都是跟在他後頭那個只會喊著哥哥的瘦弱小鬼。羅維諾的責任只有不忘記回頭去保護他。<br/>所以當他聽到費里西亞諾要參軍，第一個念頭是，那個總是聽話的弟弟要背叛他了，羅維諾感到憤怒和不解。費里西亞諾，那個弱到不行的小鬼要拿槍去和敵人廝殺？連他都沒有那個膽量，弟弟怎麼可以？<br/>但是，弟弟還是去了，而且還熬過連他都受不了的訓練，羅維諾完全不相信。</p><p>當行動命令下達時，他在軍艦上聽同袍在談論先一步到達海峽對面的那群傘兵，聽說他們必須在敵軍陣營行動。羅維諾想到弟弟也在那群人之後，卻沒有任何真實感。<br/>直到登上海灘，聽說傘兵戰績卓越，他還是半信半疑。<br/>不久後，聽說傘兵有大半的人失蹤，他開始擔心了，即使他仍不相信費里西亞諾真的先一步抵達這裡。</p><p>他終於見到費里西亞諾，因為他們必須去支援。羅維諾遠遠的就看見費里西亞諾站在橋邊，月光下的身影堅定挺拔，纖細手指抓著沉重步槍，完全是一副軍人模樣。</p><p>費里西亞諾長大了、成熟了，以前那個動不動就哭鼻子的小鬼，已經不在了。<br/>羅維諾一瞬間承認這個事實。同時感到失落。</p><p>不過，當弟弟在他懷裡哭泣時，羅維諾心裡鬆了一口氣。<br/>就算受過比步兵嚴格的訓練，還深入敵人陣營單獨作戰，眾人都在誇傘兵的神勇傳奇……他的弟弟，還是那個愛哭鬼，完全沒變。<br/>只會哭著喊哥哥，他心目中永遠的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「如何？你還想說不希望來幫你們的是我嗎？」<br/>「羅維諾居然是你的部下！你到底用了什麼手段？」<br/>「搞清楚，他會來我這裡是上面隨便排的。」</p><p>無視後面兄弟倆的吵鬧，冰只是默默注視著相擁在一起的這對兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空降部隊任務結束，傘兵終於可以回英國休息一陣子，雖然不能回家，眾人還是很開心能脫離滿是硝煙的地方。<br/>整個夏天過得愜意，訓練比打仗簡單輕鬆多了。費里西亞諾在閒下來時，總是想到還在戰場上的哥哥。他也感覺出來，似乎和兄長感情不好的阿爾弗雷德也和他一起注意歐洲戰況。</p><p>夏天即將結束，不好的預感沒由來地籠罩住所有士兵。<br/>同時還有令費里西亞諾跳起來衝去醫院的消息。</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾一醒來就看見費里西亞諾在床邊哭泣，艱難舉起手打了一下對方。「我還沒死呢！」<br/>「可是……嗚嗚，哥哥都完全不動！」<br/>「還有呼吸，笨蛋！」<br/>「他們說你被機槍掃到！全身中了4顆子彈！」<br/>「但是我還活著！」<br/>他許傷患太激動了，醫護人員見狀跑來，檢查沒事後，瞪了床上床邊兩人一眼，離開了。</p><p>「哥哥，我要走了。」<br/>如果不是弟弟穿著軍服，羅維諾真的會認為他只是要去朋友家寫作業。<br/>「等戰爭結束後，你會讓我進家們吧？」吸了吸鼻子。<br/>「那不是廢話嗎。」羅維諾抬起包滿繃帶的手，被弟弟一把握住。「我會等你回來，或者等我傷好了以後，我會去找你。」<br/>「哥哥……」純真無暇的笑容漾在他臉上，「說好了！」<br/>「嗯，一言為定。」</p><p>費里西亞諾起身正要走，又想到什麼，回頭說道：「可是，我希望戰爭能在哥哥傷好之前結束，這樣哥哥就不用上戰場了。」</p><p>弟弟的背影不再是印象中的又瘦又小。<br/>只不過一、兩年，他們變化很多。<br/>僅感情是不會變的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>當和平號角響起，戰爭結束了。<br/>羅維諾的傷仍然未康復。</p><p> </p><p>當羅維諾終於出院時，他只等到來接他的爺爺。<br/>沒有弟弟，連一點影子都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>該接受事實了吧！固執地拒絕，是不可能改變現實的，只能接受他。</p><p>但是，羅維諾死都不肯相信。<br/>因為沒有看見證據。</p><p>「費里西亞諾只不過是迷路了！歐洲那麼大，我要去找他！」<br/>他相信是這樣。</p><p> </p><p>皺巴巴的泛黃報紙和信封擺在他面前，強迫他面對。<br/>連爺爺都接受事實了。</p><p>「只不過是同名同姓而已！報紙的名單怎能相信？軍方的通知信也是，根本胡說八道！」<br/>費里西亞諾只是找不到路回來而已！他沒有死，絕對沒有死！</p><p>撕碎信紙，寫著弟弟名字的紙片四處飛散，爺爺離開房間，讓他好好靜一靜。</p><p> </p><p>「費里西亞諾！你給我回來！你快點回來啊！」<br/>回應他的只是滿屋子寂靜。<br/>「我叫你回來，你是聽不到嗎！」<br/>其實他知道，費里西亞諾不是路痴。<br/>「回來，費里西亞諾……求求你！回來啊！」<br/>弟弟，他最心愛的弟弟永遠離開他了。<br/>「對不起！都是我不好，我不該那麼說的……」<br/>明明，他已經祈求上帝了。<br/>「你為什麼要那麼聽話？為什麼你就不會反抗一下？」<br/>他收回那句話了，也希望由自己承擔後果。<br/>「都是我的錯……費里西亞諾！費里西亞諾！你在哪裡……你到底在哪裡？快點告訴我，你在哪裡啊！」</p><p>如果這是懲罰，羅維諾希望只針對自己，不要連累弟弟。</p><p>但是，上天似乎不給他悔過的機會。</p><p> </p><p>蒲公英乘著風飛揚，飄過滿是墓碑的公園。<br/>墓碑上刻有姓名。<br/>其中幾座，裡頭是空的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 落地蒲公英</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨7點，教堂鐘聲準時響起。<br/>荷蘭奈美恩，在流經此城市的河流上的一座大橋上，郵差騎著自行車通過。<br/>從橋下往河畔望去，不出意外看見那個老人沿著河線散步。</p><p>從郵差第一天做這份工作起，從每天早晨7點經過這座橋開始，那個人總是準時出現在河邊，有時在左岸、有時在右岸，位置不固定，卻總是盯著河面上湍急的水流。</p><p>下橋，行經河邊道路，郵差習慣性向老人揮揮手，老人也點頭回禮。</p><p>十幾年前，才剛成為郵差的年輕人，在河邊看見的不是老人，而是一名相貌英俊的中年男子，臉部輪廓不像北歐人，比較像從南歐來的。<br/>光陰匆匆，皺紋爬上男子臉頰，深褐色髮漸漸轉為灰白，唯一不變的是那雙綠褐色眼瞳，仍炯炯有神。他正不死心望著河面，像在尋找什麼。</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>1948年春天，美國西維州的一座牧場。</p><p>住家院子大門敝開著，青年毫不猶豫就進去。一個年紀非常小的男孩坐在院子裡涼亭石椅上，抬頭看著這位不速之客。<br/>青年走進涼亭，一手放到男孩面前石桌上。「嗨，家裡有大人嗎？」<br/>小男孩只是睜著漂亮灰紫色瞳凝視來訪者，十字髮飾閃動光芒。</p><p>這樣大眼瞪小眼也不是辦法，青年打算去按門鈴。<br/>還沒有轉身就感覺到某個冷硬物體抵住他的後背。</p><p>青年慢慢舉起雙手。「我沒有打算誘拐你的孩子，軍醫先生。」<br/>「你身上帶著跟我一樣的傢伙，光是這樣就足以讓我開槍了。」淡淡聲音說道。<br/>「我很了解，在你面前拿出來並非明智之舉。」青年背對著，回答。<br/>背後傳來冷笑一聲，換成不是對青年的普通語氣：「諾威，去找你媽媽，在牧場後面。」<br/>小男孩點點頭，一溜煙不見人影。</p><p>「那是我哥哥的兒子。」收起槍，看著青年放下雙手轉身與他面對面。<br/>青年點點頭，模糊印象裡有人告訴他，對方的兄長死在太平洋。</p><p>「找我有什麼事？羅維諾‧瓦爾加斯。」他看著男孩安然跑過大片牧場後才轉頭回來。<br/>「真高興你還記得我。」他們只有見過一次面。「冰學長，空降部隊的軍醫。」<br/>「我很想忘，只可惜你和他真該死的像。」冰看著對方坐到石椅上，明顯有話要談。「那麼，你想喝什麼？這裡沒有茶沒有水沒有咖啡也沒有酒，只有牛奶。」<br/>「……牛奶。」<br/>「冰的？熱的？加糖？不加糖？」<br/>「隨便。」</p><p>於是冰帶回了兩大杯牛奶。<br/>羅維諾還沒有喝，就聞到一股腥味，似乎這杯牛奶才剛擠下來不久，有可能是眼前這個身穿骯髒工作服的青年親手擠的，看樣子這個人真的不當醫生，跑過來當牧農了。</p><p>見客人終於喝下第一口，冰說話了：「你大老遠跑來找我不是只為了喝牛奶吧？」<br/>「當然不是。」<br/>「居然真的找到這裡來了……」<br/>「因為，我聯絡不上阿爾弗雷德。」<br/>冰露出理所當然的神情。「他有兩個哥哥，你可以找得到他們。」<br/>「不。」羅維諾搖搖頭，「我不認識他的雙胞胎哥哥，而他的養兄……」<br/>「你不想接近。」冰幫他接下去。「你的前上司，現在還在服役，聽說升官了。」<br/>「告訴我阿爾弗雷德在哪裡，我就不繼續打擾你了。」<br/>對方笑了一聲。「你還真的是只在意你弟弟，毫不關心自己的同班同學。」<br/>羅維諾皺起眉頭，像是聽不懂對方說什麼，可下意識又想到什麼。</p><p>冰舉起手指，彎向北邊。「墓碑公園，你弟弟的鄰居之一，不同的是，裡頭不是空的。」<br/>「……」<br/>「喂，不要那種表情。」冰笑了，雖然他不是真的在笑。「你是來問我你弟弟的事情對吧？」<br/>「……嗯。」<br/>「果然。那我只能告訴你一句話：他死了，千真萬確。」收起笑容，冰喝完最後一口。</p><p>羅維諾在對方嚥下牛奶後開口：「我答應過他，如果我的傷好了，他還沒有回來，我會去找他。」<br/>「找他？」<br/>「我要去荷蘭。」<br/>「然後呢？」<br/>「我需要你告訴我當時發生的事，越詳細越好，剩下就是我自己的事了……」握緊杯把，他低下頭。「拜託你，求你了，告訴我那時候的事！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在墓碑公園，他看到了，在弟弟的墓碑附近，看見了寫有他同班同學的名字。<br/>長眠於此……曾經的陽光男孩現在已然寂靜。<br/>他們在同一間教室上課的時間不長，羅維諾卻對這個人印象深刻，聽費里西亞諾說，阿爾弗雷德也記得羅維諾。明明他們就沒有任何往來。<br/>可能，費里西亞諾在傘兵訓練裡能熬到最後，都是有賴阿爾弗雷德的幫助。</p><p>羅維諾僅僅停了一下就走，他遠遠的看見兩個熟悉身影──路德維希和本田菊，費里西亞諾的同班同學。<br/>他懷疑費里西亞諾決定當兵與這兩人有關，沒由來地，他直覺這麼認為。本來就看這兩人不順眼，幾年後相見加上猜疑，他更不會給好臉色。<br/>可是，路德維希和本田菊還是很親切和他打招呼，雖然羅維諾只是鼻子噴氣就別過頭。<br/>他們一定是來這裡看費里西亞諾，羅維諾沒有回頭也猜得到。</p><p> </p><p>『你要從哪裡開始聽起？從我們跳傘到荷蘭開始，還是直接說那天的狀況？』冰的聲音在腦海裡響起。</p><p> </p><p>爺爺握住他的手。「孩子，如果你要去的話，帶上我吧！」<br/>「不要擔心，爺爺，我只是想去那裡看看而已，就像旅遊那樣。」唯一親人露出的擔憂神色讓他想笑，是被誤會什麼了嗎？<br/>「但是孩子，我只是想一起去而已。」老年人看出對方在想什麼。「費里西亞諾不僅是你弟弟，也是我的孫子。」</p><p>「而且，費里西亞諾的死不是你的錯，羅維諾，不要自責。」</p><p> </p><p>『費里西亞諾……到底是怎樣的人？』<br/>『你問我幹嘛？他是你的雙胞胎弟弟耶。』<br/>弟弟……他對弟弟的印象只有從前而已，那個老是被欺負的軟弱少年，但是在戰場上見面時，弟弟堅強的一面完全擊碎他從小大到的認知。</p><p>『好吧，我描述具體點……首先，他總是能在槍林彈雨中冷靜開槍，而且幾乎都會打中目標。還有，他很喜歡躲在一群人後面遠離危險，但如果有人受傷，他一定會冒著危險跑去救人。』<br/>『……』聽起來根本是在講一個陌生人。<br/>『我印象最深刻的是在諾.曼.第時，前面來了兩個人，他在對方一開口說德語的時候毫不猶豫開槍，我和馬修──阿爾的兄弟──都嚇到了，因為當時我們還沒有正式對人開槍過，他表現得完全不像新手。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>異國空氣，其實沒什麼不同，只是多了一層新鮮感。<br/>大戰過後的荷蘭有待重建，包括放眼望去即收進眼底的那座大橋。<br/>其實，這座橋和附近的奈美恩市已經差不多重建完畢了，只差最後修飾。</p><p>站在河岸堤防上，眺望對岸景色。</p><p>敵軍在對岸重兵佈屬，盟軍在這裡策劃良議，希望能在最短時間內搶下這座橋。最後，不知道是誰想出橋頭要兩邊佔領的方法，叫其中一團士兵強行渡河。</p><p>『本來預計深夜渡河，卻一直延後，最後變成中午渡河。』</p><p>河水湍急且河面寬達兩三百公尺，就算是游泳健將也不一定能安穩游過去，何況是全身揹滿重型裝備的士兵。<br/>羅維諾看著士兵們推了幾十艘船下水。<br/>他轉頭一望，河堤背後，弟弟在待命的人群中，抱槍低頭，嘴裡念念有詞。<br/>槍聲砲擊響起，他仍然在念。</p><p>沒有收到同袍的祈禱，渡河士兵傷亡慘重。</p><p> </p><p>這座大橋在幾年前飽受雙方爭奪和戰火摧殘，它現在仍然存在這裡，屹立不搖。<br/>羅維諾沿著橋邊走上大橋，車輛在身邊呼嘯而過。</p><p>『見他們渡河後，我們被命令到橋邊準備。』</p><p>前面是敵軍，後面是盟軍。<br/>他側過身子，讓兩軍交鋒。</p><p>雙方坦克都先一步上前，步兵跟在之後。</p><p>『好險，老虎和豹不在這裡。』</p><p> </p><p>倚著攔杆，這裡是橋的中央，當年混戰地點。在這裡只要一彎腰就能看見底下橋墩，滾滾水流強力沖打橋底，只要不小心掉下去，瞬間被捲走，就再也回不來了。<br/>他看到河畔上有一位警察，從剛剛就一直在那裡徘徊且時不時望向這裡，羅維諾稍稍疑惑，這座橋不讓行人上來嗎？</p><p> </p><p>敵軍在河邊架好的大砲朝側邊射擊，加上橋上的激鬥，整座橋搖晃不已。<br/>戰局陷入混亂，費里西亞諾和同伴們在橋中央頑強抵抗。</p><p>『我不在他身邊……』</p><p>羅維諾和他四目交接。<br/>費里西亞諾沒能閃過子彈，一發直接穿透身體。<br/>同時，一枚砲彈擊中附近，剝下橋的邊緣，剛好是他站的地方。<br/>最近距離的阿爾弗雷德伸出手抓住他，很快鬆手，因為他也倒下了……鮮血噴出，直到斷氣，藍眼都不曾閉上。</p><p>費里西亞諾掉入水裡，浮上的紅色很快沖散，可是他還在那裡。</p><p>羅維諾看著他，褐髮青年叫了一句，然後沉入水底，消失無蹤。</p><p>──哥哥救我……！</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾陷入黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p>『就算你不對他說那種話，他還是有可能活不到最後。』冰收起自己和對方的杯子，搖了搖頭。『我們活下來靠得是運氣，一句話決定不了什麼……他的死，不關你的事。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光明在眼前亮起，周圍都是人，吵吵鬧鬧不知道在說什麼。全身無力任人抱著，他才注意到，爺爺臉上都是淚水。<br/>「我的孩子……」爺爺將他擁入懷裡，聲音哽咽。「不要丟下我一個人……」</p><p>費里西亞諾是他孫子，羅維諾也是他的孫子。<br/>羅維諾嚐到失去摯愛的痛苦，實在不該讓自己最愛的親人再體會第二次。</p><p>人群前面站著那個在河岸徘徊的警察，他的制服還在滴水。</p><p> </p><p>在黑暗中，接到了一個思念。<br/>那個人加入傘兵，是希望自己死得有意義。哥哥說不想見他，對他而言比死還令人無法接受。但是，當哥哥在戰場追上他後，撤回那句話……他忽然不想死了，只想快點結束戰爭回家。<br/>想再見到哥哥……</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾決定搬來這裡。<br/>爺爺沒有阻止，僅開了一個條件：他也要一起。</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾養成每天一定要到河邊散步的習慣。<br/>非常靠近河流，近到幾乎要踩在河水上，他只稍稍彎腰，就能看見水中倒影。</p><p>那不是羅維諾‧瓦爾加斯，而是費里西亞諾‧瓦爾加斯。<br/>每天來看時，那個人總是對著他傻笑。<br/>一連10年20年30年甚至40年，面貌和笑容完全如記憶中的毫無變化。</p><p>縱使，羅維諾已不再是當時的年輕人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>當世界兩大陣營垮了一方，局勢變動如此劇烈，市井小民仍只關心眼前生活，郵差還是照常在7點經過橋上，到處送信。<br/>老人也是，他每天7點都會出現在河邊，對郵差打招呼。</p><p>賣了維生的旅館，老人沒有生意可忙，幾乎整天都在河邊，左岸右岸來來往往，或是靜止站在那裡好久好久，居民也早已習慣了。</p><p>有點不一樣的是，每次跟著太陽一起回家的老人，這次在月亮星星出現時，仍然站在河邊。</p><p> </p><p>一位青年坐在河邊，將石子拋進河水裡。他穿著卡其色背心。<br/>風吹草動，河上漾起獨立於水流之外的波紋。蒲公英落到河面上，抬頭仰望，滿天蒲公英像極了一個個帶傘跳下的士兵，乘風飛揚只為完全任務，將生死棄於身外。<br/>青年停止撿石頭，伸手逮住一、兩棵種子，又讓風帶走它們。</p><p>然後，緩緩起身，轉來背對河流。</p><p>羅維諾還記得那件背心，還有那張四十幾年來完全沒有變化的臉，上面仍維持一貫的傻笑。</p><p> </p><p>「嗨，哥哥。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「費里西亞諾！」</p><p>他趕到時，火車正要開，月台警衛攔住沒有買票的人，不讓他們經過剪票口。<br/>提著大包小包的弟弟跟在快速縮短的隊伍尾巴，要到達車門口了。</p><p>「費里西亞諾！」他用力揮手，總算讓弟弟注意到他。<br/>弟弟穿著卡其色背心，在看見他時，露出做錯事被抓到的心虛模樣。</p><p>他露出笑容，收到弟弟稍稍錯愕的表情。<br/>「聽好，費里西亞諾！我會等你回來，聽到沒有？我會等你回來！但是，我不喜歡等太久，所以……」<br/>「我會回來的！」很開心哥哥理解他了，弟弟笑著喊了一聲，踏入火車門口。「我不會把照顧爺爺的工作丟給你，我一定會回來接手！哥哥！」</p><p>「「要好好照顧自己！」」<br/>兄弟倆揮手道別。</p><p> </p><p>火車緩緩啟動，伴隨汽笛聲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果時間能重來……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>